The Holiday Series
by Labyrinth Addict
Summary: it's a series of Holiday Stories.
1. Chapter 1Easter

The Holiday Series

A/N: I got this idea this morning when I woke up, and it being Easter I thought I would add it. I hope you like it. I rated this T to be safe.

Chapter One- Easter

Jareth and Sarah stood in their bed chambers, Jareth stood in front of a mirror, and Sarah is behind him, helping him into something.

"This is crazy, why do I have to wear this?" he says as he helped Sarah

She giggled "you promised, when we had children, I could pass along my aboveground customs"

"I am king; I shouldn't be dressing up like a rabbit" he told her pouting

"Jareth, you look cute, our daughter will love it" she told him smiling

"How come we didn't do this last year?" he asked curiously

"Mandy was a year old, too young for this, but now at two. She's older, so she will understand this holiday better" she tells him

Jareth looked at himself in the mirror "okay I have the costume on, I am done"

She laughed at him "you're forgetting the head"

Jareth turned to look at her horrified "this thing has a head?"

"Yes" she smiled fondly at him and placed the head on top of his

He looked in the mirror "I look like an idiot"

"No, you don't just think of Mandy" she said

"Fine, this is all for Mandy" he told her but he wasn't happy

He looked at her "I can't even see out of this"

"I'll help you" she took his hand and couldn't help but laugh

"You better not be laughing at me" his voice took on a menacing tone

"Of course not your majesty" she told him trying to hide her laughter, but he heard it in her voice

"I better get something for doing this" he tells her

"Don't worry Jareth, I will make it up to you" she tells him

She led him out to the back yard in the garden; they could smell flowers, as soon as they walked outside and she took Jareth to a bench and sat down. She saw Mandy standing with Hoggle, she wore a pink gown, her golden blonde hair in ringlets cascading down her shoulders, a satin bowed headband laid on top of her head, and she held an Easter basket in her right hand. She had a big smile on her face.

Sarah walked up to her "Mandy honey, are you ready?"

"Yes, mama" she told her excitedly

Sarah took her by her left hand and led her to Jareth sitting on the bench.

Mandy looked up at her mother confused "who is this?"

"This is the Easter bunny, you sit on his lap, and Hoggle will take your picture" she told her

Jareth heard that and turned to Sarah sharply, even though she couldn't see his face, she could tell that he was giving her a not so happy look.

She picked Mandy up and put her on Jareth's lap, Sarah walked back to stand with Hoggle, who held a camera.

"Smile" Sarah said

Mandy smiled widely, Hoggle took the picture, the picture instantly came out of the camera, Mandy got down off Jareth's lap, and she walked over to her mom sadly.

"Where's papa?"

"Your father will be here soon, I am going to walk the Easter bunny out, you stay here with Hoggle" she told her

Mandy nodded her head

Sarah helped Jareth off the bench, and walked behind high bushes, she helped him change out of the suit, also helped him straighten his clothes and his hair, she handed the suit to a goblin walking past them. They went back to join Mandy and Hoggle.

Mandy dropped her Easter basket and ran towards them, she grabbed her father so tightly around the legs almost knocking him down, and Sarah had to put her hand on his arm to steady him.

"Daddy, you missed the Easter bunny" she said as she looked up at him

"I'm sorry honey" he replied hugging her

"Mandy, sweetie get your Easter basket, we have eggs to find" Sarah said

"Yay" Mandy cheered she let go of Jareth's legs and ran for her basket

"Eggs, what kind of eggs?" Jareth asked confused

"The ones you refused to decorate with me last night, so I had to ask Hoggle for help" Sarah told him

He remembered and says "oh those eggs"

They both watched Mandy grab her basket and started walking around with Hoggle, looking for eggs. Jareth and Sarah walked behind them, they saw Mandy's face light up every time she found an egg. Mandy ran over to them her basket full of eggs, showing her parents, Hoggl close behind her.

Sarah looked inside the basket "Hoggle how many eggs did we hide?"

"Twenty" he tells her

"Mandy you have two more to find" she tells her daughter

Mandy's face beamed, and she ran to look for more, Hoggle followed her. Jareth and Sarah watched their daughter excited over looking for eggs. Jareth wrapped his arm around Sarah.

"This is what I always wanted my kids being excited over the holidays, just like I was" she told him

Mandy ran back over to her parents "I found them all mommy"

"Good job honey" Sarah praised her

"Daddy would you like and egg?" she asked as she held up her basket to him

Jareth smiled and took a blue egg out of her basket; he bit into it "it is crunchy"

Sarah laughed hysterically at him, he frowned at her, not sure what he did wrong. She noticed his face and stopped laughing; she started breath heavily then calmed down and talked "you're supposed to peel the shell first"

"Oh" Jareth said and started peeling

"Yeah, like this daddy" Mandy said proudly holding up her peeled egg to her father

"Very good honey" he told her

A goblin came towards them "dinner is served"

Jareth looked at Sarah "dinner, what is for dinner?"

"I had the cook made what I usually eat for dinner" she told him

"And what is that?" he asked

"Ham" Sarah said

Jareth thought for a moment "I don't think I ever ate that before"

"No, you didn't, I had to show the cook how to cook it" she told him

"Then let's go eat" he said

Jareth, Sarah, Mandy, and Hoggle followed the goblin in to the dining room.

They sat down; joining them was also was Sarah's family from the above, his family and her friends Sir Didymus and Ludo.

They were all passing food to each other and eating and talking. Jareth was keeping his eye on Sarah, watching her put food on Mandy's plate, and cutting up her meat for her, he was finally happy, he got the woman he loved and beautiful daughter, he hopes someday to enlarge his family.

Sarah then put food on her plate, everyone was eating, but she noticed Jareth wasn't eating he was looking at her "is everything okay?"

"It's fine" he told her and started eating

She smiled at him, she was happy that her life was good, she had a man that loved her, and she loved him; she had a daughter that she loved. She watched jareth and noticed that he seemed to enjoy the ham and the other food.

"Happy Easter Everyone!" Sarah shouted out

Jareth held Sarah's hand "I love you"

"I love you too" she replied they kissed each other quickly and continued to eat.

The End (till next chapter)

A/N: this might be a little rushed, I had to write this while I was cooking dinner, and having family over. So hopefully it is still good. Please favorite or review. Sorry but next chapter won't come out till July 4th, 2012, since that is the next holiday I believe.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note

I know a lot of people have been upset with , I am one of them, I think it sucks what the site is doing. I wonder if it realizes that it is going to lose a lot of readers and traffic to its site, I bet it didn't even think of that. Well I will keep uploading my m rated fics here until I get knocked off or it does. I will also be adding all my fics on this site over to Adultfanfiction(dot)Net like everyone else I am under the same name.

I am also on Live Journal, facebook, blogspot and myspace all under the same name so look for me and add me. I have a personal facebook too you can find my on my labyrinth addict one as the admin. I look forward to hearing from you and being friends with you. Hopefully this mess clears up.

I just also want to say thanks to those who read my stories, liked them, favorite them etc. I really appreciate it thanks again.

Labyrinth Addict


	3. Chapter 3 Fourth of July

The Holiday Series

Chapter Two- Fourth of July

Jareth walked into his bedroom, he noticed Sarah staring into their full length mirror, wearing a long white ruffled gown. Jareth sneaked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck, she smiled and moaned and melted into him.

"Why are you all dressed up precious" he whispered in her ear

Sarah turned her head and frowned at him "I told you today is July fourth, we are having a celebration in the garden"

Jareth looked at her confused "I don't remember" he went back to leaving trail of kisses on her neck

Sarah giggled from the feel of it, than she gently pushed him away from her, she turned to look at him, he pouted at her for stopping him. She smiled at him, she loved how Jareth acted like a spoiled kid at times, but he always acted like that at times, it was almost like she had two kids instead of one.

"Come on we can't keep Mandy waiting" she told him and grabbed his hand dragging him with her, he slowly followed behind her.

Jareth and Sarah walked out to the garden, the sun was setting behind them, they noticed Mandy sitting under a tree surrounded by Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo laughing with her, and Sarah smiled softly watching them.

Jareth looked around he saw his goblins setting up the fireworks machine "what are they doing?"

Sarah heard his angry voice demand "they are setting up the fireworks machine" she said gently

"I can see that, why?" he said firmly

"We are celebrating the fourth of July" she tells him

"What is that?" Jareth asked her confused

"It's a holiday where I'm from" Sarah said

"Why do you celebrate it?" he questioned

"We celebrate that because, we are celebrating our independence" she replied

Jareth looked around at the party in the garden then looked at Sarah confused "so you have a big party?"

"Yes" she says

Then they saw their two year old daughter running towards them excitedly "mommy, daddy, look I have a firework on a stick" Mandy tells them with a big smile on her face

Sarah smiled at her "no sweetie that is called a sparkler"

"Oh" Mandy said then started twirling it in the air

Sarah and Jareth then walked around the garden some more, they saw goblins grilling up meats "what is this?" he asked Sarah

"You know what a cook out is, we go to them every summer at my parents' house"

"Yes I know what it is, I just didn't think we would be having one here"

Jareth and Sarah helped themselves to food and sat down on a blanket that is on the grass, because she knows that Jareth doesn't like to get dirty. Sarah looked at the other end of the blanket Mandy sitting there looking at the sky waiting for the fireworks to start while eating a hot dog, Sarah's three friends sitting near her daughter eating.

Moments later the fireworks started everyone was oohing and ahhing and clapping and all the pretty colors, when the finale cane, Mandy didn't like the loud noises all at once, she climbed in her father's lap burying her head in his chest and covering her ears, Jareth put a comforting hand on her head running his hand up and down her head, repeating over and over to her that it will be okay. Sarah moved closer to Jareth wrapping her arm around his and laying her head on his shoulder.

When the fireworks were over, Jareth left the clean-up to his goblins while he picked Mandy up carrying her to bed.

"I don't want to go to bed, I'm not sleepy" she whined

Then she yawned "yes my little princess you are" he told her

Mandy smiled a small smile and fell asleep in her dad's arms, Sarah walked next to them smiling at her family.

Jareth laid Mandy down in bed and covered her up; they didn't want to wake her by changing her in her night clothes, they kissed her goodnight and left to go to their own bedrooms.

Sarah started to take her dress off, Jareth sat on the bed watching her as he too started to get undressed.

"You know I really enjoyed today" he told her smiling

She smiled back and replied "I'm glad"

She put her nightgown on and climbed into bed, she kissed Jareth, who was already under the covers, she then settled down close to him, with her head on his chest and they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4- Halloween

Chapter Four-Halloween

Jareth and Sarah and their daughter Mandy were in the above going trick or treating, Mandy was dressed like a princess since she was actually one and her parents also dressed as a king and queen wearing the same clothes they were every day, since this was the only day Jareth could dress in his outfits and not have people stare at him funny.

As Mandy was walking with her parents, she was looking at the people in costumes that walked by her, some were scary looking and she had to hang on to her parents and some were funny and would make her laugh.

A little girl walked by them she looked about six she was dressed as a doll, she was holding her mother's hand and she pointed at Jareth "look mommy it's the goblin king"

Sarah gave him a stern look, he turned his head away from her and looked down and his daughter was giving him a confused look, he then looked back at Sarah "I have no idea how that little girl knows who I am"

Mandy pulled on her parents hands "come on I want to get candy"

They stopped at a house Mandy ran up the driveway carrying her bag with her, her parents stood at the end of the driveway watching her.

Mandy stood up on her tiptoes and rang the bell, the door opened Mandy looked at the woman that held a bowl of candy in front of her then she said "Trick or Treat"

The woman smiled and put a couple of pieces of candy in Mandy's bag, she said thank you and ran back to her parents.

"Did you see she gave me candy?" Mandy asked

"yes we saw honey" Sarah said

Jareth looked down at his daughter "are you going to say that every time you get candy?"

Mandy looked up at her father sadly "I'll stop, I am just so excited I love Halloween"

"We know that dear, I was excited for Halloween when I was your age" Sarah said

They watched Mandy go from house to house, she still had so much energy, Jareth and Sarah were getting tired walking around and couldn't wait to go home and go to bed.

Mandy walked over to them sadly, they both saw her coming towards them they got worried "what's wrong honey?" Sarah asked

"My bag is full and I haven't even seen Grandma and Grandpa yet" Mandy told them.

"Then let's go do that now" Sarah said

Jareth held on to both Sarah's and Mandy's hands, he looked around to make sure no one was around before the vanished, they were the only ones on the street and they disappeared then reappeared in front of Sarah's childhood home.

Mandy ran up the stairs and Jareth and Sarah walked slowly behind her, she knocked on the door Karen opened the door wearing a cat costume.

Mandy beamed up at her "hello grandma"

Karen looked down at her "oh Mandy you look so pretty" she gushed

Mandy twirled around for her, Karen looked at Jareth and Sarah and smiled they looked so tired.

"Come on in" Karen said

Sarah looked around and noticed the house didn't change her father was sitting on the couch watching tv staring at them.

She waved to her father, while Mandy climbed on his lap "where is Toby?"

"Out with his friends probably getting into trouble" Karen replied

"Sit down" Sarah's father said to them

Sarah, Jareth and Mandy sat on a couch that was across from the couch that her father was sitting on.

Karen came out of the kitchen carrying a plate of donuts and a bottle of cider and set them on the coffee table.

Sarah looked at them on the table "are these your homemade donuts?"

"yes dear, they are" Karen said

Sarah smiled and took one off the plate, Jareth and Mandy also took one off the plate, Sarah took a bite and moaned "these are still as delicious as I remember them"

"Thank you" Karen said

They talked for a while, they noticed Mandy yawning and knew she was tired they all said their goodbye's and left, as they got down the stairs someone grabbed the bag from Mandy and she started crying.

Sarah grabbed the kid "hey give that back"

The kid looked at her and took his mask off and said "Sarah?"

Sarah looked at him then the kids around him "Toby, what are you doing?"

Toby looked to be about thirteen or fourteen years old, he gave Mandy back her candy she looked at him sniffling "uncle Toby why did you take my candy?"

Toby looked down at her "I'm sorry Mandy it was just a prank"

Mandy nodded her head at him then looked up at her parents "I'm tired, can we go home now?"

"Sure honey" Sarah said then she looked at Toby "you be good"

Toby smiled at nodded his head and replied "I'm going home now"

Sarah, Jareth and Mandy walked away they heard from a distance one of Toby's friend's said to him "that's your sister, wow dude she's hot"

Then they heard Toby reply "dude that's sick, that's my sister"

They laughed; Jareth grabbed both their hands and returned back to the castle, they appeared in Mandy's bedroom they picked her up and laid her down and Sarah poured her candy into a bowl on her dresser.

They both kissed Mandy goodnight, Sarah stole a couple of pieces of candy out of her bowl and handed one to Jareth he looked at it funny, then he watched Sarah open it and took a bite and he did the same.

Then they went into the bedroom and went to sleep.

A/N: well I hope you liked this Happy Halloween; I am going to dress up like I do every year, anyone else going to dress up? I will write more next holiday which is Thanksgiving so I will see you then.


	5. Chapter 5- Thanksgiving

Chapter Five- Thanksgiving

An: I just want to say thanks to my new beta Lily and I wish everyone a safe and happy thanksgiving, I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I will see you again on Christmas Eve.

Jareth was in front of the mirror buttoning up his shirt before he slipped on a fancy jacket over it.

"What holiday is this again?" he asked Sarah

Sarah looked at him and laughed watching him comb his fingers through his hair she replied "It's thanksgiving."

"Why do you celebrate it?" Jareth asks looking at her.

"It is mostly a day where we give thanks" she tells him.

"Thanks for what?" he questions, confused as can be.

"For anything. Whether it's for your life, or for money, or for the food in front of you," she explained

Jareth nodded and went back to get ready for dinner.

As Sarah, Jareth and their daughter, Mandy, were walking to the dining room Sarah saw her parents standing and talking while waiting for them. Toby was there with them, despite looking bored. Mandy ran up to them shouting at them excitedly while they were taking turns hugging her.

"I am so glad you are here! How was the trip?" Sarah asks her father.

Her father looks at her with annoyance on his face "You're acting like we drove here. But instead your husband zapped us here"

Sarah simply nodded since her father's tone was angry. Jareth, on the other hand, just smiled at Sarah's father"I am sorry for the way I had to bring you here, but cars- or any other form of transportation- does not come here."

Her father just nodded and walked into the dining room holding Mandy's hand.

Her step-mother looked at her and smiled "It is so good to see you again, Sarah and Jareth."

"You, too," they replied in unison

Toby was just walking behind them, playing a hand- held video game.

They all took their seats; the food was already in front of them on the table, so they were helping themselves to the food. As they got ready to eat, Sarah's voice stopped them. "Why don't we go around the table and we can all say what we are thankful for?"

When they all heard Toby groan, everyone all looked at him. He looked up at them and said "Yeah. It's a great idea." It may have been said with a smile, but his tone exposed his indifference and boredom at the thought of saying what he was thankful for.

Sarah looked around the table before she asked, "So who would like to go first?"

Everyone looked at each other before; Sarah's step-mother asked "Why don't you go first, dear, since it was your idea?"

Sarah smiled at everyone. "I am thankful that I am able to share this day with my all of my family, and I am also very thankful that I have such great parents, a great brother, a great husband and a beautiful daughter."

After Sarah said that they heard Mandy giggle. Sarah's father raised his glass looking at everyone before he spoke "I am thankful to be blessed with two great children, a wonderful wife, a king for a son -in- law," her father laughed before he continued "and a wonderful, and sweet, granddaughter."

Everyone laughed. It was now Sarah's step-mother's turn to speak "I am thankful for my husband and my kids and my son- in- law and a granddaughter." she said with a huge grin.

Sarah and her step-mother had come along way. Sarah had started out as a selfish brat, blaming her step-mother for her mother leaving, when she had nothing to do with it. As she got older, she realized her parents were having problems and her mother had cheated on her father with her co-star. She also knew that her mother never wanted children, but her father had.

Sarah's mother had given him a child, in hopes that a child would make her happy, but it didn't and so,-, her mother left when Sarah was ten years old. Her step-mother came into her life about two years later and her step-mother was more of a mother to her then her own. This was after Sarah had stopped blaming her step-mother for everything and had stopped feeling like she was getting treated like a slave. As Sarah had gotten older, she had realized that her step-mother loved and cared about her. Now that they are older, they are more like friends and that makes them both happy.

So for Sarah to hear her step-mother say that she was thankful for her and Mandy; it brought a smile to Sarah's lips and tears to her eyes. She had seen her real mother, Linda, every so often as she got older. But as soon as her mother got famous, she wanted nothing more to do with her, which made Sarah want nothing to do with Linda either.

It was now Toby's turn. Everyone looked at Toby, expectantly. Toby looked up from his game, puzzled.

"What?" he asked them, unsure at first what they wanted.

Nobody said anything to him; they just stared at him. Then he realized what they wanted. He sighed and said "I am thankful that I have great parents, an awesome older sister, the coolest brother- in- law and the cutest niece ever."

Mandy giggled at Toby's compliment, and then she raised her hand. Sarah looked at her, smiling. "Yes honey?"

Mandy lowered her hand and asked, "Can I go next mommy?"

"Sure." she said to her daughter, kindly.

Mandy thought for a moment then scratched her nose and spoke. "I am thankful for all the food…umm… for my mommy and daddy… umm… my grandparents and my uncle Toby…Umm… my teddy bear Lancelot that used to belong to my uncle Toby…Umm… my friends that couldn't be here because Mommy said it is only for family…" Mandy paused as everyone laughed and then she continued, "I am also very thankful that I get to spend this day with people I love."

Then Mandy looked down at her food on her plate in front of her, trying to hide that her cheeks were red.

Jareth then raised his glass for a toast "I am thankful that everyone is able to enjoy this holiday with us, and I am thankful to my wife, Sarah. And our daughter, Mandy who have both made my life happy and full of joy"

They all clinked glasses and began eating their meals. The adults talked amongst themselves, while the kids just concentrated on eating the food in front of them, Mandy even snuck some turkey to her dog, while Toby watched with a knowing smile. He knew exactly what she was doing but the adults were oblivious to it.

After dinner, everyone sat and talked in what looked like a living room with- just a couch, a love seat, and a couple of chairs. Sarah and Jareth sat in the chairs while her parents sat on the love seat and Toby and Mandy took the couch.

As they were talking, Sarah and her parents were drinking coffee. Jareth had never liked coffee, so he was drinking tea and the kids were drinking soda. They had desserts brought out to them, which consisted of a variety of cookies, cakes and pies. There was enough food to feed an army.

Toby stood up and grabbed a little of every dessert and then he looked around the room. "T,here is no TV in here!"

"I'm sorry Toby, but there is not a television here." Sarah said

Toby looked at her shocked "How do you watch TV then?"

"We don't watch TV, Toby." she explained

Toby's mouth dropped. Toby then replied "No wonder I am so bored here. There is nothing to do here."

His mother gave a look that said 'that was rude', but Toby didn't see. He was too busy eating his desserts to notice her scolding look. There was some more talking and the kids again ignored it.

After the desserts were done, it was time to say goodbye. There was a lot of hugging and kissing cheeks.

"Sarah, you must come home for our Christmas Eve party." Karen said as she hugged her step-daughter.

Sarah looked at Jareth and he nodded his head. "Sounds like fun. We will be there."

After the guests left, Jareth and Sarah took their daughter to bed. When she was tucked in and asleep, Jareth and Sarah went to their bedroom and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6-Christmas Eve

AN: thanks to my beta Lily for editing this for me, and Merry Christmas Eve everyone, I know it's a little early, but my computer broke and I have to use a family members, so I am trying to quickly add this.

Chapter Six- Christmas Eve

Sarah was helping Mandy get dressed, in a pretty red dress. Mandy looked down at the dress in disgust. "Mommy, why do I have to wear this when I don't like the color red?"

"Red is the color of Christmas and your grandmother sent you the dress. At least be nice enough to wear it and pretend you like it," Sarah told her daughter.

"Okay," Mandy pouted.

Jareth walked into Mandy's room wearing a suit with a red glittery jacket, and Sarah smiled at him.

"Do I look okay?" Jareth asked as he looked down at himself. Sarah noticed that whenever Jareth had to dress up for some sort of function he always acted worried. He wanted to make sure he looked good but was uncertain about it.

"You look really good," Sarah tells him with a smile.

Jareth smiled widely at her, "Yeah, daddy! You look great," his daughter told him.

Jareth walked up to her and kissed her on the head. "Thank you, princess."

She smiled up at him and then Sarah started to fix Mandy's hair. Sarah was curling her hair, but Mandy was too busy looking down at her dress to notice her parents staring at each other through the mirror.

"Okay. All done sweetie," Sarah said.

Mandy got out of the chair and went over to her toys, and started playing with them before it was time to go. Sarah stood there watching her daughter with a smile on her face. Jareth came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "She is great child. Thank for giving her to me."

Sarah turned around in his arms, hugging him. "You're welcome."

Jareth hugged her tighter to him. "I can't wait to have more."

Sarah looked at him. "More? You want more? How many more?"

Jareth laughed and then looked at her seriously. "As many as you want, precious."

Sarah looked down and replied, "What would you say, if I said I just want one child?" she then looked up at him waiting for his reaction. She saw him look at her sadly and said, "If that is what you want, precious, then one is all we will have."

Sarah felt bad for him, when she realized that this was probably not something she should joke with him about. He had told her once that he wanted to marry her and have dozens of kids. She was not sure if she could handle that many, but if he wanted that many childrens then she would try to give him that many.

"Jareth, I want as many kids as you want," she tells sincerely.

Jareth smiles, happily. "So, a dozen then?"

"If that is what you want," she said.

Jareth laughed at her. "I'm not sure I want that many, but I do want a lot."

"Then we will talk about it another time."

"Can we leave now?" A small voice said from below them. They looked down and saw their daughter staring up at them.

"Sure honey. Let's go," Sarah said.

Jareth picked Mandy up and he held Sarah's hand as they disappeared.

They reappeared in Sarah's parents' living room. They must be used to them doing that, so hopefully they didn't get scared by it anymore. Jareth set Mandy down on the ground. Karen paused from putting food on the table and stared at them. "Nice of you to come," she said smiling at them.

Karen then walked back into the kitchen. Mandy sat in the chair with her grandfather, Robert, while Sarah and Jareth sat on the couch with Toby. Toby has his feet on the couch, his knees up and playing the hand-held game in his hands.

Sarah and Jareth looked at Toby who acted like he didn't notice their presence. Either that or he was just ignoring them.

Sarah and Jareth settled back on the couch and watched TV; Sarah noticed her father was watching his favorite Christmas movie, "It's a wonderful Life."

Jareth and Sarah sat, watching it and eating the food on the table. Karen walked back in the living room and set down a glass bowl filled with homemade eggnog and glass mugs to go with it. Sarah looked at her and asked "Are we all that's coming?"

Karen looked at her confused "Yes, why?"

"You have enough snacks on this table to feed an army," Sarah tells her.

Her parents laughed, and then Karen replied, "I just want to make sure you all have enough to eat since dinner will be late."

"Do you need any help?" Sarah asked.

"No, Sarah dear you're the guest. I have everything under control" she told her and walked back into the kitchen.

"I wonder if mom knows that you could just magic us a dinner," Toby said.

They all stared at Toby, who was keeping his eyes on his game and not them. Then they all laughed.

"Let's not tell her," Robert said still laughing.

Karen came out carrying a bread dip and pieces of bread to dip it in and set in on the table looking at everyone. "What is so funny?"

Sarah took a piece of bread and dipped it in the dip then stuffed it in her mouth after she replied, "Nothing."

Karen just shrugged her shoulders and went back in the kitchen. Sarah looked at her father "So what is for dinner?"

Robert looked at her confused. "You don't remember?"

Sarah thought for a moment and then smiled "Oh, that's right. All day long is snack food, and then for dinner we make sandwiches"

"You're right," her father said with a smile.

Karen put the last of the snacks out, and then sat down in a chair next to Robert's. She then filled a plate with a little of everything.

Karen looked at them "So, what are your plans for dinner tomorrow?"

Sarah looked at Jareth then at her parents before she asked in an unsure voice, "I thought maybe you would come over again."

"Why don't you come here and stay the night?" Karen suggested.

Sarah looked at Jareth. He didn't say anything, but he just gave her a look that said 'It's up to you.' She then looked at Mandy, who was smiling at her.

Sarah looked at her parents and smiled. "Sure. We will stay."

Mandy cheered and hugged her grandfather tightly, then her grandmother, and then she walked over to Toby and hugged him. "Isn't it great, Uncle Toby? Santa will be coming here tonight."

"Yeah it's great," he said, not paying attention to her. However, when she hugged him really tight, he turned to pat her head. Then he heard his game make a noise and turned back to it and said, "Great. I died."

"Sorry, Uncle Toby," Mandy said, sadly.

"It's okay, kid," Toby said as he patted her head. He then placed his game on the table and started to help himself to the snacks on the table.

Later on, when it was time for dinner, Karen brought out sandwich meat and all the fixings for it; plus tons of food. While they ate, they watched Christmas movies. Then it was up to bed early so Santa could come.

Mandy had the guest room to herself. Sarah helped her get ready to for bed, while Jareth waited in her childhood room. As soon as Mandy hit the pillow, she was out.

Sarah walked into her room, where Jareth was waiting for her. He was looking around and she noticed he held the doll of himself in his hands, running his fingers over it.

Jareth sensed her walk in and turned to look at her. "You still kept this after all these years?"

"Yes," Sarah said as she blushed.

"I'm surprised you didn't throw it away," he said.

"I thought about it, but I just didn't have the heart to," Sarah admitted as she walked closer to him.

Jareth put it down on her vanity and then he wrapped his arms around her. "You know it was in this room that we had our reunion."

"I remember. I was eighteen and I want to apologize for what happened three years before."

"And I wouldn't take your apology."

Sarah laughed "I know I had to keep calling for you and apologizing until you did, even going back to the labyrinth and saying I wouldn't leave until you accepted my apology"

Jareth laughed too "I fell more in love with you then"

"And of course it wasn't long before you asked me to stay with you and be your queen," Sarah said.

"Yes and I asked you the right way this time," Jareth said.

Sarah laughs. "I know. It wasn't like your last proposal. You know, when you said 'fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave'."

Jareth laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "We should probably get to sleep."

"Yes we should. Mandy would be mad if we slept late," Sarah said.

Jareth and Sarah went to bed in her old bed. Even though it was smaller than what they were used to, they tried their best to fit in it.


	7. Chapter 7- Christmas Day

AN: thanks to my Beta Lily for editing this and Merry Christmas everyone.

Chapter Seven- Christmas Day

Sarah and Jareth were sleeping in Sarah's childhood room and they were lying in the bed she had slept in as a child; the bed was twin sized, so they slept very close to each other, with their arms wrapped tightly around each other.

All the sudden they felt something jump on top of them. Jareth turned his head to look and as he did he fell off the bed. Then they both heard giggling, and looked at the end of the bed to see their daughter sitting there.

Sarah looked at her daughter with a smile, and then she looked over the edge of the bed at Jareth.

"Are you okay?" she asked with laughter in her voice.

Jareth stood up. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Daddy's funny," Mandy said giggling.

"Yes, I am funny falling off the bed," Jareth said.

Sarah laughed and looked at her daughter "Why are you waking us up at..." she paused to look at the clock next to her bed "Nine o'clock in the morning?"

"Grandma said that it was time to open presents," Mandy said sadly because she was afraid that she was in trouble with her parents.

"Right, I forgot. It's Christmas and Santa came," Sarah says.

Mandy's face lit up. "Yeah, he did!"

Sarah got out of bed and wrapped a bathrobe around her, and then Jareth and Sarah followed Mandy downstairs.

"Finally!" Karen said "We have been up since eight, but we told her to wait until nine to wake you up."

"Look at all the presents," Mandy said to them.

"Did Santa bring all these?" Sarah asked.

"Most of them, but there is also some from everyone else, too," Mandy told her as she sat in front of the tree staring at all the presents.

Sarah was about to sit down on the couch when she noticed Toby was laying down, sleeping. Sarah hit his legs and Toby woke up looking at her "What?" he asked, tired and confused.

"Sit up, it's Christmas," Sarah told him.

Toby groaned and sat up. "Your daughter woke me up too early!"

Karen laughed. "And you used to do the same thing to us, when you were her age."

Mandy looked at everyone excitedly. "Can I open presents now, mommy?"

"Sure, baby, go right ahead," Sarah said, smiling at her.

They all watched Mandy tear into presents that only had her name on them. She was so excited that she got everything she asked for. Mandy's parents and her grandparents played Santa. Mandy was like all kids, if she got clothes for Christmas she smiled then tossed them aside looking for more toys.

When Mandy was done opening her gifts, everyone else opened theirs.

Mandy, for Christmas, got toys mostly; Barbie dolls and baby dolls, plus clothing. She started to play with her dolls, while the adults opened their gifts and talked.

Toby for Christmas got clothes from his parents, when Toby asked them why so many clothes, they replied that they were sick of him wearing clothes with holes in them.

He got video games for his game boy from Sarah and Jareth and he got something Mandy made out of clay for him for Christmas. She didn't have money to buy him anything, so at school in the underground she made everyone gifts out of clay. She told her parents "It's much better to make something for someone than to buy something for them."

Even though Mandy was younger than most kids that went to school, she was going to school in the underground. She was mostly learning magic, like all of the other kids who went to school in the underground and when she turns five she will be going to school in the underground, and learning the same things kids do up here plus learning about magic.

Sarah's parents for Christmas got from Jareth and Sarah and some pajamas that were made in the underground, so they were softer and warmer than what you would find in the aboveground. Toby got them gift cards for their favorite stores but when they thanked him, Toby just nodded, his eyes never leaving his Game Boy.

Sarah got clothes and fantasy and romance books from her parents for Christmas. She smiled and said, "Thank you."

Sarah was still interested in those kinds of books, even though it's ironic with the life she lives.

From Jareth, Sarah got jewelry made by the goblins in the goblin market.

From Toby, Sarah got a gift card for the mall.

Mandy gave her mom something made out of clay and even though she couldn't tell what it was Sarah still smiled at her and said, "Thank you, Mandy."

It was now Jareth's turn for presents. Jareth got a huge box from Sarah's parents in front of him and he looked at them confused. "We didn't know what to get a king for Christmas. So, we got this for you knowing you don't have one," Robert explains.

Jareth ripped the wrapping paper off the box and looked at it, even more confused than before; he looked at Sarah and then her parents as if to ask what it was.

"You got him a computer?" Sarah asked, surprised.

"He doesn't have one, does he?" Robert asked sounding disappointed.

"No. I don't have one," Jareth said.

"Can you use it in the underground?" Karen asked.

"I'm sure I can," Jareth said as he gently put the box aside. He grabbed another big box and noticed it was from Toby. He was shocked by this because Toby was giving out gift cards to everyone else.

"It's a TV," Toby said to him as he was playing his Gameboy.

Everyone looked at him, shocked, while Jareth opened his present. Toby didn't have to look to know that everyone had their eyes on him.

He sighed and explained, "He doesn't have one, and people who don't have a TV need one. I'm not sure how you lived without a TV for so long."

"Now who is ready for a big breakfast?" Karen said as she got off the couch and walked towards the kitchen.

Of course when she asked that, everyone said me. Sarah walked into the kitchen "o Do you need any help?"

Karen smiled at her. "That would be great, dear."

Sarah looked around the kitchen. "What would you like me to do?"

"Can you make the pancakes?"

"Sure."

Sarah grabbed out a frying pan and poured the pancake batter into the pan. "Thanks for coming to Christmas," Karen said.

Sarah smiles at her. "You're welcome. After all, you come to the underground for most of the holidays so it's nice to come back here and visit here for an awhile."

"Why don't you come back for New Year's?" Karen suggested.

"Sure," Sarah said happily.

Karen took out two frying pans and put bacon and sausage in them. While they were frying, she took bagels out and cream cheese, fruit salad, and a loaf of fresh made banana bread from the oven. Karen let the banana bread cool a bit before she sliced it. After the food was done cooking, they carried it all out to the living room, and Sarah went back to get the rest of the food they couldn't carry plus plates and silverware.

They all dug into the food, loading their plates up with food. After breakfast was done, Sarah helped Karen clean up and wash all the dishes. When Karen and Sarah walked in the living room, they saw Robert asleep in his chair, Toby asleep on the couch and Mandy asleep on the floor. Sarah didn't see Jareth, so she decided to look for him.

Sarah went upstairs and she opened the door to her room. When she saw Jareth lying on his back on her bed sleeping, she smiled softly and closed the door quietly. Then she walked back downstairs.

Sarah walked back downstairs and when she didn't see Karen, she walked in the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. She saw Karen sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in front of her and Sarah noticed she looked deep in thought. Sarah poured herself some coffee and then sat down at the table next to Karen.

Karen looked up when she noticed Sarah sit down next to her. "So, are you enjoying Christmas?"

"Yes, I am so happy to be home, too. I think I enjoy Christmas more being a mother," Sarah said.

"You do, until your son becomes a teenager and all he cares about is girls and games," Karen said.

Sarah laughed. "You're talking about Toby, huh?"

Karen nodded. "Yes, I am."

"So will Toby's girlfriend, Betsy, be coming over this year?" Sarah asked curious.

"He's not dating Betsy anymore. He is now dating Stacey," Karen informed her.

Sarah looked at her puzzled. "What happened to Betsy?"

"He liked Stacey more, I guess. I'm not really sure exactly what happened."

Karen and Sarah continued to talk, while everyone else was sleeping, until it was time to start dinner. They were having Turkey and all the fixings.

It was an hour before dinner was ready. Everyone was awake and on the couch watching more Christmas movies when the doorbell rang. Karen and Sarah heard Toby shout that he was going to get the door.

"That must be Stacey," Karen said

"Is she nice?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, we like her a lot better than Betsy," Karen admitted.

"What was wrong with Betsy?" Sarah asked.

"Betsy was rude and snobby, Stacey is nice and a little shy," Karen explained.

Karen and Sarah walked out of the kitchen and they saw a teenage girl sitting next to Toby. He had his arm around her and they were whispering to each other and smiling. Sarah noticed Stacey looked pretty from the side view; she had long dark brown hair, she wore a black sweater that had light pink around the neck line and around the wrists and the hemline. She was also wearing a matching skirt and pink stockings that looked like they were made out of socks. She finished the outfit with a pair of black boots.

Toby looked up and saw his mother and Sarah staring at him. "You remember my mom?"

Stacey stood up. "Of course, Merry Christmas, Mrs. Williams," Stacey said in a soft and polite voice as she handed her a Christmas gift.

"And this is my older sister Sarah," Toby told her.

"Nice to meet you, Sarah," Stacey said holding out her hand. Sarah shook it. "It's nice to meet you, too."

Karen opened the present and saw that it was a box of chocolates. "Thank you, Stacey."

"You're welcome" Stacey replied as she blushed slightly.

Toby got up and grabbed Stacey's hand and they walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later, Sarah noticed that Toby and Stacey had been in there for quite a while.

She walked in and stood in the door way and looked at the scene in front of her. Stacey had her back to the counters, and Toby was in front of her kissing her neck. She was giggling as his hands went up the front of her sweater. Sarah could see his hands pawing at her breasts.

Sarah heard Toby tell Stacey that he will be giving her his present later. Sarah took that time to clear her throat, and Toby quickly removed his hands and backed away.

"You're lucky that I am not mom and dad," Sarah told him.

She could tell that both Toby and Stacey looked ashamed for getting caught.

"So what did you get her for Christmas, Toby?" Sarah asked being nosy.

Stacey blushed, then grabbed a soda from the fridge and went back out in the living room.

Toby walked away from Sarah and said under his breath "It's none of your business."

Sarah sighed wondering what happened to that boy who would tell her everything and always wanted to be with her because now it seems like he wants nothing to do with her and he is always pushing her away.

"Are you going to have sex with her?" Sarah asked.

Toby turned around looking mad at her. "I don't see how any of this is your business."

Sarah looked at him sadly. "You are my brother and I love you."

Toby snorted. "Right. That is why you moved away from me."

"Toby, I didn't move away from you. I moved to live with Jareth," Sarah tries to explain.

"Yeah, I know. It's because he's more important to you then I am." Toby says as he crossed his arms over his chest, pouting.

Sarah walked closer to him. "Is that really what you think?"

Toby didn't answer her; he just turned his head away.

"You are very important to me. You always have been. If you weren't, then I never would've got you away from Jareth," Sarah explained.

Toby gave her a look of disgust at the mention of Jareth's name.

"Toby, do you not like Jareth?" Sarah asked worried, she had always hoped that Toby would like Jareth because she knows that Jareth has always adored Toby since he was a baby.

"I like Jareth, he's cool," Toby said

"Then what's the problem?" Sarah asked wanting to know what is making Toby so upset.

"Forget it," he said as he tried to walk past her.

She grabbed his arm "Tell me," she pleaded with him.

The conversation was making Toby upset and he yelled, "HE TOOK YOU AWAY FROM ME!"

Then he ran from the kitchen and up to his room, leaving Sarah alone with her thoughts. Stacey quickly followed him, looking worried.

Sarah stood there looking at everyone, who was confused as to what was going on. Sarah started to cry, and Jareth was there in an instant to hold her. When she calmed down she told her parents what the conversation was about.

When dinner was ready, they all sat down at the table to eat. Toby refused to look at Sarah and Jareth during dinner. After dinner, everyone sat in the living room and had coffee and pie. Mandy sat next to Toby, and she kept looking at him then her parents. Finally, she looked up at Toby, sadly, and asked him, "Are you mad at my mommy and daddy?"

Toby looked at his niece and smiled, not saying anything. He just continued to eat his pie.

Mandy looked upset and she just kept playing with the food on her plate. She didn't like people being mad at each other.

After dessert, Sarah noticed that Mandy started to get sleepy so they decided to leave. They said goodbye to everyone.

"Goodbye, Toby," Sarah said sadly.

Toby didn't reply he just helped Stacey with her coat. Then, he put on his coat and walked out of the house to walk his girlfriend home.

Karen walked up to Sarah. "Don't worry, he will get over it and he will be talking to by New Year's."

Sarah smiled at her, sounding hopeful. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Karen said

Sarah looked relieved as she hugged Karen and her dad goodbye, and then disappeared back to the castle.

Once they got back, they put Mandy to bed and put all her new toys in her bedroom. When they were done with that, Sarah and Jareth went into their bedroom. Jareth knew the argument she had had with Toby was bothering Sarah. He also knew that when Sarah had ran the labyrinth and won Toby back, that they had become very close. But now she had moved here to be his queen and have a family and Toby is feeling left out.

Jareth understands what Toby's feeling are and he hopes that when him and Sarah return for New Year's that Sarah and Toby will make up. If not, then he will make them make up with each other. Jareth and Sarah quickly fell asleep, exhausted from the events of the day.


	8. Chapter 8-New Year's Eve

Chapter Eight-New Year's Eve

That night, in the Williams home, Karen was setting up the food for their annual New Year's Eve Party and waiting for Sarah and her family to show up.

Toby sat on the couch, watching his mother set up. His girlfriend, Stacey, is sitting next to him and his arm is wrapped around her shoulders.

"I don't know why we have to invite Sarah" Toby said dryly.

Karen gave him a surprised look, she knows that he is mad at Sarah and ignores her, because he feels like she left him behind and he doesn't like that feeling, but she also knew it was no reason for him to be cruel to her.

"Toby, Sarah is family she should come and visit us," Karen told him.

"Fine," Toby said as he stood up and grabbed Stacey's hand and they walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Young man, you leave that bedroom door opened. Your father and I will be checking on you," she called up to him.

"Yeah, yeah," Toby said in a bored tone.

Toby and Stacey got up to his room; he shut the door a little leaving it a crack opened.

"Did you bring it?" Toby asked anxiously.

"Yeah," Stacey replied, she went into her purse and pulled out a plastic bag and handed it to Toby.

Toby looked at it. "What did you put it a bag for?"

Stacey sighed "I peed on it so I really didn't want it in my purse"

"So, how do we know if your pregnant or not?" Toby asked nervously.

"According to the box, a line means yes and no line means no," she told him.

Toby shrugged his shoulders. "That seems easy enough."

Toby looked at it. "There's a line."

"What?!" Stacey cried softly.

She grabbed it out of Toby's hand and looked at it and then she started to cry. Toby put his arm around her comfortingly.

"What are we going to do? My parents are going to kill me!"

"We will get married," Toby said calmly.

Stacey looked at him surprised. "We are only sixteen!"

"We can be engaged until were eighteen," Toby told her.

"How are you parents going to take it?" Stacey asked.

"They won't be happy about it at first," he tells her.

"Maybe you can talk to Sarah first," Stacey suggested.

Toby shook his head. "I will talk to Jareth."

Stacey looked at him sadly. She knew Toby loved his sister and that they were close. He used to talk about her all the time, but after the fight they had if someone even mentions her name he gets upset.

"Toby, your sister is here along with Jareth and Mandy," his mother called up.

"Okay, I am on my way down," Toby calls back.

Toby and Stacey rushed down the stairs. "Hey, Toby," Sarah said smiling at him.

"Yeah, hey," Toby said not looking at her.

By the sound of his voice, she could tell he really didn't want to talk to her, and she cringed.

Stacey sat down on the couch next to Mandy, who was talking to her about a lot of things all at once. Stacey just smiled and nodded.

Sarah watched Toby walk away from her sadly and up to Jareth. She watched Toby talking to Jareth, and then they walked up the stairs.

Karen put her arm around Sarah. "I wonder what that was all about?"

Sarah just shrugged her shoulders.

Toby and Jareth were now in his room. Toby closed the door behind them, and Jareth felt a little worried.

"What's wrong?" Jareth asked worriedly.

Toby handed him the stick that still in the plastic bag, but Jareth looked at it confused. Then he looked up at Toby. "What is this?"

Toby looked at him puzzled. "You have never seen a pregnancy test before?"

Jareth put the test back on the bed and shook his head. Toby stared at him. "You mean Sarah never used one of those?"

"No. My healer told us that she was pregnant," he explained.

"Oh."

Jareth then understand why Toby showed the pregnancy test stick to him. "Stacey is pregnant?"

Toby nodded his head afraid that Jareth would be disappointed in him. For some reason ever since Toby had known Jareth, Toby had wanted Jareth to be proud of him because he looked up to him.

Jareth smiled then suddenly it was gone. "Aren't you a little young to be having a child?"

Toby nodded his head sadly then said, "But I love Stacey, I plan to marry her and do the right thing."

Jareth looked at him proudly, and then Toby walked over to the desk in his room and grabbed a small box out of the drawer. He tossed it to Jareth, who caught it and opened it up to find a ring inside.

"See I even bought her a ring. I plan to give it to her tonight after midnight," Toby tells him happily.

Jareth looked up at him. "How did you afford a ring like this?"

Toby thought for a moment and replied, "My allowance, babysitting and cutting lawns."

"Don't you think you should have told your sister first since she adores you?" Jareth asked.

Toby reached over and roughly grabbed the box out of Jareth's hand and placed it in his pocket. Then he looked up at Jareth angrily. "You don't get it do you? Sarah doesn't notice anyone but you. I am surprised she even notices your daughter, you are all she can see!"

"Toby, your sister cares about you and she loves you," Jareth said trying to get Toby to see that.

"All I see is a sister that left her little brother with parents who ignore me, and didn't even think to take her brother with her when she left," Toby explained.

"Your place is here with your parents," Jareth says.

Toby crossed his arms over his chest, pouting.

Jareth smiled at him. "You are just like Sarah and I am sure that when Mandy becomes a teenager she will act the same way."

Toby looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Both you and Sarah as teenagers were very spoiled brats," he told Toby smiling.

"But you fell in love with my sister," Toby said.

Jareth nodded his head. "My mother told me that Sarah and I are a lot alike, which is probably why we don't get along half the time and fight."

"You and Sarah have arguments?" Toby asked, shocked.

"Yes," Jareth said.

"I thought you and Sarah were the perfect couple," Toby said.

"Even the best of couples will fight from time to time," Jareth explained.

There was a knock at the door and then Sarah poked her head into the room. "There is a lot of food down here, are you guys coming down to eat?"

"We will be right there, precious," Jareth said.

Sarah smiled and closed the door.

Jareth and Toby walked out of the room and Toby said to him while walking down the stairs, "If my parents take this bad, then Stacey and I are moving to the underground with you."

Jareth just laughed.

Downstairs everyone filled their plates up with food, talking and waiting for the ball to drop.

As the ball was dropping they are started counting out loud.

5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year, everyone started to hug and kiss everyone, Robert poured everyone champagne except for Toby, Stacey and Mandy they got sparkling juice.

Toby grabbed a fork, clinked the fork against his glass cup, and then announced, "I would like to make a toast."

Everyone looked at him. Toby cleared his throat and began, "Please, no one say anything until I am done," they all nodded and he continued, "Stacey and I just found out that we are having a baby…"

Everyone minus Jareth, Stacey and Mandy, wanted to say something, but Toby put up his hand to stop them and continued speaking. "…and I am going to marry her when I turn eighteen."

Before anyone said anything, Toby got down on one knee in front of Stacey. "Stacey, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

Stacey blushed and smiled big. "Yes, Toby, I will."

They hugged and kissed, and then Robert opened his mouth and thundered, "Tobias Williams you will explain right now!"

Toby looked at his father. "Well Stacey was the only girl I was ever sexual with and I really love her dad. We never planned for this to happen, but I love her and I want to do the right thing," he explained.

His father seemed to accept that answer but was still in shock and then Karen blurted out, "I need a stronger drink."

Sarah laughed as Karen walked over to the liquor cabinet.

Sarah walked up to Toby smiling while Toby just looked at her. "I am not really sure how I feel. I mean this is a lot to take in, but if this is what you want and you are happy, well then I am happy for you."

Toby turned his head to look at Jareth, who smiled. Toby then turned around and looked at Sarah. "Thanks sis." He reached out and hugged Sarah, who hugged him back; she was so happy she started to cry.

Sarah, Toby, Stacey and Jareth sat on the couch talking, while Mandy sat on the floor ignoring the grownups and playing with her new Christmas toys. Karen and Robert were talking in whispers and looked angry while they were getting drunk.

So far it was a good New Year's Eve.


	9. Chapter 9-New Year's Day

AN: my computer got fixed but I lost all my data, and my password to the adult fan fiction password, so I might just forget about sending my stories there. I would like to thank my beta Lily for editing these two chapters for me.

Chapter Nine- New Year's Day

Sarah, Jareth and Mandy came walking down the stairs and they noticed Karen and Robert talking to Toby on the couch. The trio looked upset, and then Mandy ran to the tree looking around. Then she looked up at her parents.

"There are no presents?" Mandy asked, disappointed.

Her question lightens the mood, and everyone started to laugh. Mandy looked confused and sad at the same time.

Sarah walked up to her smiling. "Mandy, that is just for Christmas. You don't get presents for New Year's."

"Oh," Mandy said as she sat on the floor, playing with her Christmas toys. Karen got up and went to the kitchen. Sarah assumed she was making breakfast, so she followed her.

"Karen, are you okay?"

Karen turned around to look at Sarah with tears in her eyes. "My little boy is having a baby. I didn't want this for him so early."

"I know, but it happened," Sarah said calmly.

Karen wiped her eyes and continued making the batter for waffles, and then Sarah started the bacon.

While they were cooking breakfast, they heard the doorbell ring. Then they heard people talking and then crying.

Mandy ran in the kitchen and said, "Aunt Stacey is crying!"

Karen and Sarah shut off the stove and covered the done food on plates with foil and then they wiped their hands off and followed Mandy out to the living room.

They saw Stacey crying in Toby's arms, Robert and Jareth were just watching them, so Sarah walked over to Jareth and asked, "What's wrong? Is she okay?"

Jareth shrugged his shoulders. Karen looked at them and asks, "Toby what happened?"

Toby looked at his mother. "Her parents found she is pregnant and getting married, and they kicked her out."

Karen and Sarah looked at them sadly, while Robert and Jareth sat there with a blank look. Mandy had gotten back to playing with her toys to notice anything going on around her.

Karen thought for a moment. "Well I guess she is going to have to stay here with us."

Robert's head shot up. "Karen, can I see you in the kitchen please?"

Karen nodded at him and then they both went into the kitchen to talk.

Toby looked at Sarah and Jareth and asked, "What happens if she can't stay here?"

"Maybe you two can come back with us?" Sarah offered.

Jareth shook his head. "Not while she is pregnant. It would have to wait till after the baby is born."

"Then we will just have to convince my dad and Karen to let her stay here," Sarah told him.

"No need for that dear," Karen said from behind her.

Toby stood up happily, while Stacey sat on the couch wiping her eyes. "You mean she can stay here?"

"Yes," Karen says.

Stacey smiled at Toby, and then their father said, "After Christmas we will have to switch yours and Sarah's room around and put a bigger bed in there for you two."

Jareth looked at them smiling. "Why wait until after Christmas?"

Sarah looked at him surprised. "What did you do?"

"It's done, precious. I even turned his room into a nursery," Jareth told them.

Sarah wrapped her arms around Jareth and quickly pecked him on the lips. Everyone seemed so happy. Toby, Stacey and his parents raced up the stairs.

Mandy walked over to her parents. "Why was everyone happy with daddy?"

"Because your daddy is the best daddy in the world," Sarah explained.

Mandy smiled. "Oh. I knew that." She then walked back over and played with her toys. Sarah and Jareth laughed.

Everyone then came back downstairs. "That is so beautiful, Jareth. Thank you," Karen said to him.

Jareth bowed and replied, "You're welcome."

"Oh. I forgot I made breakfast," Karen said as she went to the kitchen and Sarah followed.

Karen and Sarah brought the waffles, bacon and orange juice out along with plates and silverware.

That sat around talking about the future and when Toby's wedding would be; he picked Valentine's Day.

They all raised there glasses and said, "Happy New Years!"

After they had breakfast, Sarah, Jareth and Mandy returned home. Mandy ran to her room to play with her toys while Jareth and Sarah went up to their room to change out of their casual clothes for the aboveground and into their underground clothing.

When they got there, Sarah noticed all her things from her bedroom at home, were now in her bedroom. She looked at Jareth, who looked at her smiling. She walked to him and then began hugging and kissing him, happily.

"Thank you," she whispered against him. She felt him nod his head then she said, "I love you, Jareth."

"I love you too, precious and I am so glad to spend another year with you," he told her smiling.


	10. Chapter 10- Valentine's Day

AN: I know this is a day early, but here is my valentine's story. I hope everyone has a Happy Valentine's Day, and I also want to thank my beta Lily for editing this for me.

Chapter Ten- Valentine's Day

Sarah woke up and turned her head to look at Jareth. He was still sleeping, and he had his arm wrapped around her waist.

She smiled at him and gently caressed his face with her hand. He smiled and moaned; she giggled at him. She quietly got out of bed, went to the bathroom to shower and dress.

Jareth woke up and reached his hand to the other side. He then looked at her side of the bed and noticed she was gone.

"Sarah," he called softly, the only reply he got was the shower starting up.

He smirked to himself and then he threw the covers off of him. He quickly walked to the bathroom, where he quickly stripped off his shorts and climbed in the shower behind Sarah. Jareth started to run his hands all over her naked body while she started to moan in pleasure.

Jareth roughly grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. Sarah moaned at the roughness, but it didn't hurt, it just surprised her. Jareth lifted Sarah up a bit, so that her legs wrapped around him as he slipped inside of her.

They were kissing as Sarah was clawing his back. They were moaning and groaning in each other's mouth. At the time of their release, they were both screaming each other's names.

Sarah let her legs slip from around Jareth's waist so she was hugging him and her head lay on his chest. She was breathing hard while he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

After their little breather, Sarah moved from out of his arms, she grabbed a cloth and started to wash him. He smiled at her actions, and after he was cleaned and his hair was washed, he did the same to her. Although Sarah noticed that he spent more time washing certain areas then others.

After their shower was over and they were dressed, they walked hand-in-hand to the dining room. Mandy was already there, eating breakfast and talking to the goblins.

As soon as the goblins saw Jareth and Sarah enter the room, the quickly ran out of the room and Mandy looked up to pout at her parents and say, "You made my friends leave."

"They are your subjects, not your friends," Jareth said as he sat down and draped the napkin over his lap. Sarah gave him a sharp look because she didn't like it that Jareth saw the goblins as only his subjects. Sarah and Mandy saw them as their friends.

Sarah walked over and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Good morning, baby."

"Morning mama," Mandy replied as she giggled.

Sarah sat down next to Jareth and across from Mandy, while Jareth sat at the head of the table. The goblins returned and placed a plate of food in front of them. Sarah said thank you to them and they smiled at her and bowed, while Jareth just waved his hand to dismiss them.

Sarah noticed how different Jareth was like he was two different people, in private, whether it was just them alone or with family, he was a very sweet guy, but when he was around his goblins, or other subjects of his kingdom, he acted like he was mean and regal, which she understood, he couldn't act all loving to his family in front of his subjects, they might see that at weakness.

Sarah looked at Jareth, then shook her head and went to eating her breakfast. Jareth looked at Sarah and frowned. He knew she didn't like the way he treated his subjects and the other people in his kingdom, but he was King and he had to act like it. On the other hand, he liked that Sarah and his daughter liked his subjects and the people living there. Since they were so nice, it kind of made up for his behavior.

He went back to eating his breakfast, and they all ate in silence.

After breakfast, Sarah noticed that Mandy was done eating and was getting down off her chair.

"Mandy," Sarah called, getting her attention.

Mandy quickly stopped and looked at her mother. "Yes, mama?"

"Come here, sweetie," Sarah says.

Mandy walked over to her mother, and looked up at her with big green eyes. Sarah moved her hands under the table and then brought them from under the table. She handed Mandy a teddy bear holding a package of candy.

"Happy Valentine's day, baby," she said.

Mandy smiled big at her mother and father.

"That's from us both, precious," Jareth told her.

Mandy hugged the bear, and then looked at her parents. "What is Valentine's Day?"

Sarah looked at Jareth, he shrugged his shoulders at her "I don't really know the story, but it had to do with Saint Valentine. But the holiday is about spending it with the one you love."

Mandy smiled. "I love you, Mommy and Daddy."

Then she hugged them both, and ran from the dining room. They could hear her yelling down the hall, saying 'you should see what my parents gave me'.

Jareth and Sarah laughed, and then she stood up, excusing herself. She kissed Jareth and left the room to go in search of their daughter.

After she left, a goblin walked in the room clearing off the dirty dishes.

Jareth looked at the goblin. "Everything is all set for tonight, right?"

The goblin looked at Jareth, scared. "Y…yes, sire."

"Good," Jareth said.

The goblin grabbed all the dishes and quickly scampered out of the room.

Sarah found her daughter outside talking to a fairy that looked a lot like Tinker Bell from Peter Pan but her name was Mariel. Since Mandy can't say that, she calls her Mary.

Sarah walked up to them. "Don't let Jareth see you here," she told Mariel.

"I was just showing Mary the present you and daddy gave me," Mandy tells her.

"And I wanted to stay and play with the princess for a while," Mariel said as she was flying around Sarah's head.

Mandy laughed as she watched Mariel fly around Sarah's head, and then she looked seriously at her mother and asked, "Why doesn't daddy like fairies?"

Sarah looked down at Mandy and replied sadly, "your father says they are pests, and he doesn't want them in his kingdom."

Mandy looked at her mother upset. "And that is why he has uncle Hoggle spray them?"

"Yes," Sarah said.

Mandy started to cry because she had a big heart and didn't like it when things got hurt or people were mean to other people. It upset her too much, and then she said, "Daddy's mean!"

Mariel stopped flying and looked at Mandy; she couldn't believe she would say that about her father. Sarah bent down to be eye level with her daughter and said, "Honey your daddy isn't mean. The spray doesn't kill them, it just puts them to sleep and when they wake up they go home, because they are too scared to stay in the kingdom."

Mandy pouted and said, "But they are my friends."

"I know, sweetie," Sarah said hugging her.

Mariel tried to lighten the mood and said, "Come on, Mandy, let's play!"

"Okay," Mandy said as she dropped her teddy bear on the ground, and ran after Mariel laughing.

Sarah smiled watching her daughter for a moment, then walked inside and went to go look for Jareth.

When she found him, she saw him lounging in his chair in the throne room, he looked up at her.

"Sarah is something wrong?" he asked her worriedly.

Sarah walked up to him. "I hope you are happy. I had to lie to our daughter."

Jareth got up from the chair and walked to her. "Lied about what?"

"That you actually kill those fairies with that spray," she told him.

"And what did you tell Mandy?" Jareth asked curiously.

"That the spray just puts them to sleep and then the fairies wake up afraid to stay in the kingdom and go back home," Sarah said.

"Why did you lie to her?' he asked her.

"Because Mandy called you mean, and I didn't want her to think of you that way since you are her father," Sarah said.

"She will learn the truth someday," Jareth said.

"But not right now" Sarah said.

"No, not now," he said then he paused and asked, "Where is she now?"

"Out in the garden playing with Mariel," Sarah told him.

Jareth looked shocked and angry at her. "she is playing with a fairy?"

Sarah looked at him, afraid. "Yes."

"I don't want Fairies in my kingdom!" he told her his voice slightly loud.

Sarah shrank back from him. "But if you keep taking and killing her friends then she won't have any left, but my friends."

Jareth looked at her and said, "Yes, and they are a disgrace to my kingdom, too."

Sarah couldn't believe that Jareth had said that, so she just turned around and left; not really wanting to get into a fight with him.

Jareth ran a hand over his face, he didn't mean to say that to her. He knew Mandy was just like her mother. She loved all creatures no matter what, and they were all her friends. He figured it might not hurt anything for Mandy to have a fairy for a friend. He just hoped letting Mandy have this one friend wouldn't mean the castle would be invaded with more fairies.

Jareth thought that he should find Sarah, so she doesn't spoil his surprise early.

Jareth found Sarah in their bedroom, and she found the surprise early: a table was set up with a red table cloth on it and there were plates and silverware on the table with champagne sitting on the table in an ice bucket; red roses sat in a glass vase in the center of table, and there were little pink candles on the table.

"You found your surprise early," Jareth said with disappointment in his voice.

Sarah turned to look at him and smiled. He walked up to her and kissed her.

"Happy Valentine's day, my queen!"

"Happy Valentine's day, my king!"

He pulled out her chair and she sat down, then he pushed the chair back in. Jareth grabbed the champagne and just as he was ready to pour some in her glass, Sarah covered the glass up with her hand. Jareth pulled the bottle back and then he looked at her confused.

"I don't think I should have any champagne, what with me being pregnant and all," Sarah explained.

Jareth looked at her surprised. The champagne bottle dipped down and started spilling all over the table, and Sarah quickly grabbed the bottle out of Jareth's hand and put it back in the ice bucket.

Sarah looked at Jareth, not saying anything, just staring at her. He shook his head and said, "You're pregnant?!"

Sarah nodded her head smiling, Jareth stood up, he quickly pulled Sarah up by her hand, and he hugged her and spun her around.

Then quickly set her on the ground, his smile huge. "That probably wasn't good for the baby, though."

She smiled back at him. "No, I'm fine."

They both sat back down to enjoy their dinner and Jareth couldn't stop smiling as he ate. Sarah watched him and would giggle then cover her mouth.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"The last time you acted like this was when I was pregnant with Mandy" Sarah said.

Jareth grabbed Sarah's hand. "I am just very happy, precious."

"I know, and so am I," Sarah said.

"When should we tell Mandy that she is going to be a big sister?" Jareth asked.

"Tomorrow. I think tonight it should just be us celebrating. Alone," Sarah says.

"I agree."

The couple spent the rest of the night celebrating alone. Having their private moment, they finished dinner, and then ended their night by making love in the candle light.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Mandy's Birthday

Mandy's birthday party took place in the ballroom like all birthdays in the underground did. Her parents were there, her family from the above, and Mandy's friends from all over the underground came to celebrate her birthday with her.

Mandy looked at the table with all the presents on it, and her eyes got wide. Her mother walked over to her, "Sweetie, are you having fun?"

Mandy looked at her mother smiling, "Did you see all the presents?"

"Yes, baby I did," she said.

Mandy went up to her mother and rubbed her very pregnant belly, "When is my baby brother coming out so I can play with him?"

"Not for a while I'm afraid," Sarah told her.

Mandy pouted and then walked away to play with her friends. The only people missing were Toby and Stacey, and they didn't come because Jareth didn't know if the trip would kill the baby or not. That was why he never allowed Sarah to travel being pregnant with Mandy and not now, either, since she was pregnant again.

Everyone danced while the kids Mandy's age ran around playing chase. Some of the adults had to stop them every so often to have them calm down afraid they might fall and get hurt.

_Hours later_

The party started to die down and Mandy was getting tired, so Jareth and Sarah took her up to bed.

Sarah dressed Mandy and laid her down. Mandy looked at them with a smile. "Did you have a nice birthday?" her mother asked.

"Yes I did," Mandy replied.

"Would you like me to read you a story?" Sarah asked as she sat on the bed next to Mandy; Jareth sat down next to her.

"Yes," Mandy said smiling.

"What story would you like to hear?" Jareth asked.

"How you and mommy met," she said.

"You know that story baby," Sarah said

"Not that story, the story how you and daddy got back together" Mandy says.

"Oh, that one," Sarah said.

Jareth smiled. "Only you would know this story, precious."

Sarah began the story, "This started when I was eighteen years old."

_Sarah was sitting at the kitchen table across from Karen; not eating just moving the waffles around her plate and Karen looked at her worriedly._

"_Sarah you seem depressed lately. Is something wrong?"_

_Sarah looked up at her step-mother and replied, "Have you ever done something you regret?"_

_Karen smiled sadly at her. "Everyone has regrets but we learn from them because they help us grow."_

"_Yes, but do you have any?" Sarah asked._

"_Probably losing my virginity as a teenager in the back of a car," she told Sarah seriously._

_Sarah laughed; she never knew that about that. Karen looked at her worriedly once more. "What is it you regret Sarah?"_

"_I hurt someone years ago and I am not sure I could make it right or if he will even accept my apology."_

"_You won't know until you try"_

_Sarah stood up smiled and hugged Karen then ran to her room._

_Sarah stood in the middle of her room and said out loud. "I wish to speak to the goblin king. Right now!"_

_A couple of minutes later, Jareth stood in front of her, but he didn't look happy to see her._

"_What do you want Sarah?" his tone sounded angry._

"_I wanted to tell you I am sorry if I hurt you," she told him._

"_You called me here just to apologize" he said._

"_Yes," she told him._

_Jareth didn't say anything but laugh and disappear leaving behind a confused Sarah._

_Everyday Sarah called him to apologize waiting for him to say he accepts, but every day he did the same thing. Until one day she called Hoggle for help asking him to bring her back to the underground so she could confront Jareth._

_Hoggle at first declined. Then after Sarah begging and cried, Hoggle gave in and took her to the castle, all the while complaining that Jareth would send him to the dungeon or to the bog for this. Sarah reassured him by telling him that she won't let Jareth do anything to him._

_Sarah walked into the throne room and Hoggle quickly ran outside. Jareth and the goblins looked up at her._

"_What is it you want now?" Jareth asked, walking towards her._

"_I need you to know that I am sorry. I can't eat and sleep until I know you do," Sarah told him._

"_Fine, I accept," Jareth said as he walked away from her._

_Sarah could tell by the tone of his voice that he was just saying that so she would leave._

"_I am not leaving until you truly accept my apology," Sarah said._

"_Why is this so important?" Jareth asked._

"_Because I hurt knowing that I hurt you," Sarah said_

_Jareth smiled. "So you are doing this to make yourself feel better."_

_Sarah shook her head. "No, I am only doing this for you!"_

_Jareth looked at Sarah as if he didn't believe her. Then he smiled wickedly at her. "You do realize you are stuck here."_

_Sarah nodded her head. "Yes, I know that."_

"_That doesn't bother you?" Jareth asked curiously._

"_No, because I need you to know how sorry I am, and if I have to be stuck here to prove it, then so be it," Sarah replied._

_Jareth moved closer to her and said, "I will make you a deal."_

_Sarah looked at him afraid and asked, "What's the deal?"_

"_I will accept your apology, but only if you become my queen," Jareth explained._

_Sarah looked at him shocked, wondering if she heard him right. "You want me to be your queen?"_

_Jareth didn't say anything, he just nodded his head._

"_Why would you want that?" she asked_

"_You know why," he said_

"_Because what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl," Sarah whispered._

"_Correct you are," Jareth said._

"_Do you love me?"_

"_Yes."_

_Sarah looked up at him and smiled. "I love you too so yes I will be your queen."_

_Jareth smiled. "I accept your apology and you as my queen."_

_Jareth wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist ready to kiss her, when Sarah moved back slightly._

"_Did you plan this?"_

"_No, but I did know you would return someday," he told her as he was going closer to kiss her._

_Sarah moved back, and Jareth pouted at her. "What about my family? Can I see them?"_

"_Of course you can. Anytime you want to, I am not a monster, Sarah," he said as he smiled at her._

_She smiled back at him. "Okay. Now you can kiss me."_

_Jareth started to kiss Sarah and happily she kissed him back the same._

"And they all lived happily ever after," Sarah said to her daughter.

Mandy pouted at her. "I know that is not the ending, what happened after you two kissed?"

Sarah looked at Jareth then back at Mandy, "I will tell you when you're older."

"I am older, I'm three," Mandy said sadly.

"You need to be older than three," Sarah told her.

"Older like Toby older?" Mandy asked.

"Yes sweetie, older like Toby," Sarah said.

"Now go to sleep, princess," Jareth said as he bent over and kissed and hugged her goodnight.

Sarah hugged and kissed her goodnight too, and then she and Jareth stood in the doorway.

"Happy Birthday," they both said and closed the door behind them.

Sarah and Jareth went to the bedroom to get ready for bed, once they were dressed, in bed and in each other's arms Jareth said, "I don't understand something."

"What?" Sarah asked as she laid on Jareth's bare chest running her fingers over him.

"You let me make love to you the first night you came here, but you wouldn't let me marry you until two years later… why?"

"Because I wasn't ready for marriage yet and to be queen, so I wanted to wait until I was," Sarah said.

"I am glad you decided to stay, you made me happy and you gave a beautiful daughter and now we have a son on the way," Jareth said as he rubbed her bulging stomach.

Sarah placed her hand over his, they kissed and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I would like to thank my beta Lily for editing this for me and yes this is the last chapter to this series. I hoped you all who read this enjoyed it.

Chapter 12- Happily Ever After

Weeks Later

Mandy woke up and she walked out of her room rubbing her eyes. She heard her mother screaming, and Mandy quickly ran for her parents' room. She was ready to open the door; her small hand was on the doorknob ready to turn it.

Mandy was scooped up from behind, and she screamed.

"Shush princess, it's me."

Mandy stopped screaming when she heard her father's voice then she turned her head and looked at him.

"Oh, Daddy, you scared me!" she said as she turned her body around to face him, and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him.

Jareth laughed at hugged her back. "I'm sorry, Princess."

She lifted her head to look at her father. "What's wrong with mommy? Why is she screaming?"

"Your mother is giving birth to your baby brother," he told her.

"And it hurts this much?" Mandy asked with fear in her voice.

"Yes, having children hurts," her father tells her.

Mandy heard her mother scream again and says, "Then I am never having children, if it hurts this much!"

Jareth laughed at her. "Don't worry. You will change your mind when you get older."

Mandy shook her head and replied, "No, I won't."

Jareth smiles at her. "You don't want to give us grandchildren?"

"No, not if it hurts this much!"

Minutes later

Jareth was nervous and pacing, Mandy stood there watching him feeling nervous and scared. Jareth heard the bedroom door open and they both looked and saw a goblin coming out.

"You can go in now," the goblin told them.

Jareth and Mandy rushed in the room, they saw Sarah sitting up in bed holding a baby in her arms. Mandy ran over and sat on the bed on her knees and leaned over looking at the baby's face. Jareth lay on the bed next to Sarah also looking down at his son.

"What do you think of him?" she asked them both.

Mandy kept staring at him and replied, "He's all wrinkled. He looks like grandpa."

Sarah and Jareth laughed, and Mandy looked at them confused, not sure what was so funny.

Jareth asked Sarah. "What did you decide to name him?"

Sarah smiled at him and says, "I decided on Justin."

"Why did you choose Justin?" Jareth asked.

Sarah looked at him smiling "I always wanted to name my children, Amanda and Justin and now I have."

Jareth smiled warmly at her, "Then Justin is his name."

"Thank you," Sarah said returning his smile.

"But our next children I name," he told her.

Sarah looked at him surprised. "We are going to have more children?"

"If you want to," Jareth said.

"Of course I do," Sarah said smiling at him.

Mandy spoke up, "He's sleeping."

Sara hand Jareth looked down at Justin, and saw that he was sleeping peacefully in her arms. Mandy smiled then she laid her head on her mom's lap and fell asleep.

"I hope Toby and Stacey are doing okay," she whispered to Jareth.

Toby and Stacey were in the hospital, she was giving birth to their child. Toby was in the room with her, while his parents were in the waiting room, waiting for news on their grandchild.

Stacey kept screaming and swearing he couldn't make out all that she said, but could make out some words like, "no more sex, balls will be caught off." Toby swallowed nervously trying to calm her down.

Then Moments Later

The baby came out and Stacey was back to herself, before she acted possessed. Well that was what Toby described her as later on.

The doctor then allowed Toby's parents in the room. Karen looked down at the baby in Stacey's arms and asked, "So what did you have?"

"It's a girl," Stacey replied

"Do you have name picked out for her?' Karen asked her

Toby looked at each other and nodded then Stacey looked up at Karen and said, "Her name is Sabrina."

Karen smiled and picked up her granddaughter. Robert was standing behind Karen whispering to her about the baby as Toby bent down and kissed Stacey.

Two Months Later

A month after their child was born, Toby and Stacey got married. It was a very small wedding in their back yard, and Sarah couldn't come because they were not sure if it would be safe for her and Justin to travel, but now her child is two months old so it is safer now and they can now celebrate above ground with her family.

Everyone watched the grandparents with their new arrivals, Karen held Sabrina while Robert held Justin, Mandy was watching Karen with a jealous look on her face, while her parents were talking to Toby and Stacey. Mandy walked over to her grandmother.

"Grandma," Mandy said with a hint of fear in her voice.

Karen and Robert looked up at her. "Yes Honey?" Karen asked, lovingly.

"Now that you have an actual granddaughter, will you still love me?" Mandy asked sadly with tears in her eyes.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Mandy and Karen. Karen looked at Mandy sadly and said, "Of course I love you. We may not be blood related, but I will always love you, no matter what."

Mandy started crying happily; Karen hugged Mandy as best she could without squishing Sabrina. Mandy let go of Karen and walked back over to the couch to be with her parents.

Sarah and Jareth kissed the top of Mandy's head.

Karen and Robert handed the babies back to their parents.

"I want to take a picture of you all," Karen said.

Stacey held Sabrina, Toby had his arm around Stacey while he sat next to Sarah, who held Mandy on her lap. Jareth was holding Justin as he wrapped his arm around Sarah; they all smiled for the camera.

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
